Confessions Of A Teenage Mermaid
by XxxDanceQueen18Xxx
Summary: 15 year old Ally Dawson lives a normal "geeky" life that is until her family and best friend Trish take a vacation. Now Ally has to try to keep her new found secret hidden. When she returns to school, she has to juggle with keeping her secret a secret, drama, avoiding water, and her huge crush on Austin Moon. Will she survive under pressure or will a certain someone find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I'm new to fanfiction so I hope you guys like the story(: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own austin and ally or any of the songs/things mentioned here or future chapters.**

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

You know you have that one person in the movies that always is called a nerd or geek? Well in this case I'm that person. Except people don't bully me and I'm smart enough to know what's in and what's not. Besides, even if I didn't my 15 year old best friend Trish would make sure that I did. She's loud, fun, fierce, fearless, crazy, and the list could go on and on.

As where I am more of the quiet and shy type. Here let me give you a little bio on me. I'm Alexandra Jessica Dawson. Ally for short. I'm 15, I live with my mom and my dad and 4 siblings. There's Amber, who's my twin and 15, Joslyn who's 15, Hayden who's 16, and Brandon who's 16 also. I'm rich but no one knows except Trish, I LOVE LOVE LOVE music. I have a really deep passion for it. I started playing the piano when I was 3. My sisters and i also take dancing classes, (which were very much needed for me) gymnastic classes, and believe it or not we are cheerleaders.

But like I said no one knows my personal info except Trish and I'd like to keep it that way because if I tell everyone I'll have fake friends and get a lot of attention which I don't want. So I dress like a fashionable but not geek ish and not designer labels, more like normal. I'm only a geek because I'm ridiculously smart. My family loves music along with me but I'm slightly more connected to it. We have a house maid named Danielle but we treat her like a member of the family more.

She's 19. My moms a model/champion swimmer but she quit swimming for a reason she still won't tell us kids. Only dad and Danielle know. And my dad is a CEO at apple/(1)amusement park designer. Cool right?! I have to share a room with amber, joslyn and Hayden room together, and Brandon and Zander(2) room together, and Danielle and my parents get their own rooms. Zander is the 16 year old boy we adopted for Brandon since he has to live in a house full of girls.

Anyway right now I'm in history class sitting in the back of the room at the back table with Trish and 2 tables over to the right is my crush Austin Moon sitting with his best friend Dezmond Reyndols. Austin and Dez are the same age as me and Trish; 15. I have like the hugest crush on him but he's dating that (excuse my language) whore Cassidy Showingfield.(3) She's like the popular rich snobby girl that thinks she's better than anyone in the movies. Oh and we can't forget her sidekicks, Tilly Thompson, Brooklyn Lockwood,(4) (Brooke) and last but not least Kiersey(5) Starr. (Kira) I hate them and they hate me, it's a win win situation.

"Ally." The teacher called which snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yes?" I reply hesitantly. "Can you come up here and name the 3 ships Columbus sailed on?" She asked. "Umm o-ok" I stutter nervously. I quickly get up and make my way to the front of the classroom. "Umm the Nina...The Pinta, and the umm the umm" I stutter out. I take a look around the classroom and see everyone looking at me. My eyes land on Trish who gives me a sympathetic look then the rest of the class who either a. Looks bored as hell. B. looks annoyed. C. Looking expectant. And d. Who are sleeping. Either way, their all looking at me! "Umm I cant do this." I say then quickly exit the classroom of that was now filled with laughter.

I run to the music room and sit on Rebecca (I still don't know why they named her but I give them props for the name) the grand piano. Trish comes in with our bags and sits down next to me on Becky, my cute little nickname for her. "I'm so sorry ally" she says. See this is one of the reasons why Iove Trish. She knows what to say and when to say it and how to cheer me up. "Yep I'm fine never better" I say lying. "Stop lying." Again she can read me like a book. " I feel so embarrassed." I say and then lay me head on her shoulder. "Don't worry, on the plus side I caught a glimpse of Austin before I left and he wasn't laughing." That boosted my mood at least 35% and she knew it." "This will all die down by tomorrow." She continues. "I hope so." I reply. I really do hope-so.

(1) I don't own apple

(2) think of Zander from the how to rock show on nick

(3) geek charming :D Dillion's last name

(4) school gyrlz! Bambi's last name

(5)decided to use her real name & Kira for short


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nope**

Chapter 2- new seats & new info

Ally's POV

So after sitting in the music room with Trish for the rest of the period goofing around, we went to English next. I sat down at the table in the middle and Trish sat next to me. The teacher came in and the class quieted down.

"Ok class today your getting new seats!" She cheered. Meanwhile we all just groaned. Oh did I mention that Austin was in all of my classes! Dez & Trish are in some of my classes but not all of them.

I know Trish likes Dez. As much as she "claims she hates tall, retarded bozo's" I can see under her façade. "Class there is a list at the front of the room with who your going to be sitting with permanently for the rest of the year.

" Of course the whole class runs up to the list eager to see who there gonna be paired with. I made my way to the front of the crown with Trish behind me and looked at the list.

Class seating chart 2013-2014

1. Joslyn and Hayden  
2. Alex and Mary  
3. Jason and Kim  
4. Trish and Dez  
5. Ally and Austin  
6. Victoria and Arabella  
7. Mike and-

Wait a minute did it just say what I think it just said?! There's no way I'm gonna be sitting with him! I mean I would love to but at the same time I'd like to keep my pride and dignity.

"Ok class you've seen the chart now pick a table to sit at." Ms. Bell says going over to her desk. I look around to see Austin sitting at the same table me and Trish were at except he was in trish's seat. Jk wierd. I thought he'd want to sit in the back, oh well. I cautiously walk over to the table and sit in the seat to the right of him.

"Hey." He says as soon as I sit down. "H-h-hi." I stutter out. Great job ally you just had to go and talk. Stutter infront of your crush, check. What next on the list. "Ok class, so were going to do an assignment where you get to know your table partner better." Ms bell said as she passed out papers with 15 questions. The top was labeled about me.

Austin's POV

"So i guess I'll start asking you questions?" I said. Before she can respond the teacher stated "class to make it more interesting, you have to guess the questions. You can only ask you partner one question to help you out." My mouth dropped wide open! How the living hell am I supposed to guess this stuff about ally. I barley even know her but I just kept my mouth shut and started answering the questions.

1) Your partner's full name? Allyson Marie Dawson?  
2) you partners fav subject? Music?  
3) your partners fav sport? None  
4) does you partner have siblings? No  
5) fav food? Um tofu  
6) lucky number(s) 18,16,21,8

"Hey ally, what's your lucky number or numbers?" I asked. That put some sort of glint in her eyes and I found it adorable. "18,16,21, and 8(1)." She says perfectly. "O-ok." I stutter. Wait did I just stutter?! What the hell! I never stutter see ally Dawson, you did this to me.

7) fav ice cream? Fruity mint swirl  
8) fav drink? Pepsi

"Ok class finish up the question you are on and then exchange back papers." Ms bell announced. I saw ally give me her paper and was surprised at what I saw.

1) partners full name? Austin Monica moon  
2) fav subject? Music  
3) fav sport? Football  
4) any siblings? Has 2 sisters; Hannah and heather (twins)  
5) fav food pancakes  
6) luck number?(s) 15  
7) fav ice cream? Cookie dough  
8) fav drink? Monster

I was totally surprised yet amazed. And the best part was, she didn't even ask for help. Well done ally. I saw her look and her paper and then back up at me. I swore that for a second I saw hurt in her chocolate brown pools that I find myself getting lost in right now. "So did I get any right?" I ask guiltily.

Ally's POV

"Um only 2,3,6, & 7." I respond a little hurt. But since I'm not Cassidy Showingfield, he knows nothing about me. I think I know more about him than he does himself. Yay me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- big news!

(A/N: hey guys I'm up and bored so ill give you another chapter. I was thinking of doing a story along with this one. Its called Starstruck. Summary; 15 year old ally Dawson goes to a school where everything they talk about is the Austin Moon 24/7. Luckily her and Trish hate Austin. Even her older sister Autumn obsesses over him, but unlucky for her that's at home. Her and her crazy friends made up a fan club and always know what he's doing, who's he with, and why he's doing it. To Ally hes just a normal rockstar just getting/wanting un-necessary attention. When ally and her family take a trip to Cali to visit her grandma, the meet on an unlikely hit. Now that they've been caught together by the press knowing he has a girlfriend, they go on a wild adventure to try and stay away from the press, but that means spending a day together and honestly ally finds herself falling for the blond rockstar. Will everything be picture perfect or end on a bad note? Kinda bases of the movie Starstruck. Anyway here's the chapter, I might do a double update, like I said, bored as h3ll :/) p.s I nearly died when I saw the promo for campers & complications!

* * *

Disclaimer: don't own a&a, Bruno mars locked out of heaven, cymphonquie only you can be you, or charging docks. And anything else I forgot to mention b 4(: enjoys!

Ally's POV

So after school, Trish drove me home in her new BMW. Trish is rich too, and on the plus side, she's my neighbor! I mean how cool is it to have your BESTFRIEND in the whole wide world love directly next you?! We window chat/pass notes all the time. And by window chat I mean we kinda do what they do on the movie frienenemies, except we go by CSDL. That means, curtain open, shade up, door open, and lets see as in let's see the outfits were each wearing.

Tonight Trish is staying over so when we pull up in my driveway we get out. I take my keys out of my dad and open the front door. "Hey I'm home, anyone here?" I shout out. "In the kitchen sweetheart." My mom calls. "Oh hey mom, hey dad, hey other people." I say. I hear a bunch of coursed hey's and hi's and then my mom says "hey Trish sweetie how've you been? Staying over tonight?" "Hey ms. D I've been good and as always." Trish replies. "Oh good well now that everyone's here, me and your father got some big news!" My mom squeals.

We all give her a look between what the hell are you squealing about and omg tell us now! She looks at my dad and they both nod then scream " WERE GOING TO CALI!"

And I swear that at that moment I've never been so damn shocked and happy at the same time!

"Omg when!" Hayden squeals. Before my parents reply, we all look at each other then nod and rush up to them and squeeze the living life out of them. When we let go my dad says "tomorrow so start packing now!" Brandon, amber, Hayden, Danielle, joslyn and Zander rush upstairs to go pack as where me and Trish stay downstairs. My parents to us grinning like idiots which means there's more to the story. My mom finally says "Oh and Trish, I've talked to your parents and they said you could stay with us! So go pack." She pushes us up the stairs. Unlike the others we don't scream and jump around like little children on a sugar high, no we are very much way more mature for that.

As soon as we get to my room, I pull out two suitcases. A Rihanna Red one and a cheetah print one, can you guess who's that is. She's always kept it here for emergencies. Trish digs through my bag and finds my pink/cream colored iPod touch 6th gen 100 gigs and with "Als" engraved on the back with gold. Under that is my fav line from a song. "Only you can be you" in gold also.

She puts it on my neon green charging dock/alarm clock/ speakers system. And pick my favorite song (At the moment) locked out of heaven by Bruno mars. We started dancing and screaming the song at the top of our lungs. Ok so I lied earlier when I said we were mature, we will and always will be kids. After that we got done packing we went downstairs to find everyone else there hanging in the kitchen. "So mommy how log we staying for?" Jos asks.

"For all of your spring break which is 4 weeks.(A/N for the sake of the story, it's 4 weeks.)" Mom says making the last of dinner. For dinner we had tacos, then Trish, Hayden, joslyn, and I battled in just dance 4 while brand, Ams, and zand took pics and recorded videos laughing their asses off. After that me and Trish had a talk, some personal, some random, but it was mostly gossip. I heard that Austin and Cassidy might go splits ville b/c she had a massive freak out just because when she called him there were two girls in the background. He told her calm down its just his sisters and right now their taking a break.

Me, Trish and amber decided to crash 1:45 am. Needing enough sleep for our big day tomorrow and I couldn't help but let my mind drift to a certain blonde boy and how he and his girlfriend are fighting and I'm going on vacation! Could this get any better?!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The start of a road trip

Ally's POV

We woke up the next morning at well let me put it this way; we were awoken by a bucket of cold water splashed on us by Joslyn. I swear I would've killed her but I'm to excited. Actually I'll get her back later I don't have time for her right now. We all get dressed and are downstairs with 5 minutes to spare. We hop in the car and I plug my earphones in then fall asleep listening to Bruno mars.

Little did I know 10 minutes later I'm awoken by the same person; Joslyn. I stretch and focus my blurry vision. We appear to be at some sort of dinner they found; Route Rock N' Roll. Seriously?! Route rock n roll you've got to be kidding me. I snapped out of my daydream and found everyone else climbing out the car. I took this as my chance to get Joslyn back. I grabbed her suitcase out the back and opened it. I rummaged through it until I found what I was looking for; her diary. Now I was going to look through it but decided to just hide it, not one of my best pranks. I hid it in mine for now and hopped out the car and made my way into the dinner.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short I just had to get that out, no promises on when or how fast the next one will be up.

Dancequeen18 :T


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note -** _Okay before I start this chapter, let me make one thing clear..._

_NO IM NOT FUCKING 6!_

_I'm sorry but that had to come out. And if you don't like my story titled 'Confessions Of A Teenage MERMAID', then don't read it! Although I do appreciate your opinion, it's what you think after all. Anyways...so sorry for the long waits on all my stories. But I'm back and brought a new chapter with me!(: enjoy and please R&R._

* * *

_Chapter 5 - Caves & Convincing's_

* * *

**Ally**

We finally had arrived in California! We were staying at our beach house we owned. Right now we were all at the beach. It took some convincing but my mom finally let us go. I looked up and suddenly noticed _something_ well more like a place. It looked like an island of some sort and I wanted to find out more so I tapped Trish to get her attention.

"Trish," she looked over at me. "Look at that island over there."

She looked up and saw it too. "It looks cool, lets ask your mom if we can use the boat and travel there." She said.

I scoffed. "Please my mom would only let us go when hell freezes over." I sarcastically responded.

She rolled her eyes. "It's worth a shot right?"

I sighed knowing she was right and we both got up and went over to my mom.

"Hey mom," I started to get her attention. "Can me and Trish go to that island over there?" I calmly asked.

"No way!" She exclaimed.

"Jeez a simple _no_ would've been fine." I said sarcastically.

Seeing that this conversation wasn't going anywhere anytime soon Trish jumped in. "Please Ms. D! If it helps the situation any better, Hayden can come along since she's the oldest." Trish persuaded.

"There's no way in-" I whispered to her but got cut off by my mom.

"Sure why not. Just be back at a _reasonable_ hour okay? And be safe." She said.

While I stood there with my mouth open wide, Trish thanked her and we went to go find Hayden.

We spotted her in the water and called her out. She jogged over to us out of breathe.

"Y-y-yes," she pants. "Y-you w-wanted me?"

"Yeah, mom said we can go to that island over there," I pointed showing her with my finger. "As long as you take us cause your 16 and the rest of the girls are 15."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright just give me a minute."

We nodded and decided to wait for her by the boat. 10 minutes later she came over with shorts and a t shirt on covering her bikini. "Ready to go?" She questioned.

"Yep." We nodded.

We all got in the boat and she started the motor. We looked around taking in the beautiful scenery along the way. I couldn't wait to get to that island!

The boat was parked and we were out of it and on foot. I ran over to a sign that read _Alchemy Island_. What does that mean?

"Hey Hayden," I tapped her shoulder gaining her attention. "What does Alchemy mean?"

"It's a synonym for magic."

"Ooh."

We walked until we got lost. We were standing on some rocks and in order to avoid the water beneath us that looked a little deep, we had to jump from rock to rock. Hayden and Trish just jumped while I was a little hesitant to.

"C'mon Ally you can do this!" Trish encouraged.

"Yeah baby sis you got this!" Hayden cheered.

I smiled then took my chance. I jumped but instead of ending up on the other rock, I fell backwards and slid down a little hill. I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Oh my gosh Ally are you ok?!" Hayden and Trish both shout from outside.

"Yeah I just scraped my knee a little on the way down," I look around. "You guys have got to come down here and see this." I say amazed. I get up and start walking around.

"Ahh!" I hear then another voice followed by the first one.

"Ahh!"

"Is that you guys?" I ask.

"No it's Bigfoot." Trish says sarcastically.

"And Robin Hood." Hayden says sarcastically also.

"Where the hell did Robin Hood come from?" I questioned.

She rolled her eyes but didn't respond. They get up and stand next to me as I gasp.

"Ally where are yo-" Trish cut her own self off when she what I was staring at.

"Whoa." She said breathe less.

"I know." Hayden agreed.

The sight before us was breathe taking. It was an pool that was sparkling blue underneath the moonlight. Wait a minute..._moonlight_?! Damn! My mom said be home at a reasonable hour! I guess I zoned out because I heard Trish call me.

"Huh?" I say as she waves a hand in front of my face.

She rolls her eyes and I took notice that Hayden disappeared.  
"Hey where did Hay-"

"Boo!" Hayden jumps out of nowhere and scares me half to death. But apparently scared me so much that I tumbled backwards into the pool.

I purposely didn't come up for water and they started freaking out.

"Oh my gosh Ally!" Hayden yelled leaning over the pool. I took this chance to take both her and Trish's arms and pull them both into the pool right along with me.

"Ahh!" They both screamed. Meanwhile I was laughing my ass off.

"Haha very funny Dawson." Trish deadpans.

"I-I kn-know." I say in between laughs.

I calmed my laughter down and we all decided to look up. The moon shone into the pool then the weirdest thing happened. These little water orange-ish bubble things started coming out the pool as we looked up. Once it was over the moon had moved away. That was weird.

"Did you guys see that?" Hayden asks shocked.

"Yeah but we have to find a way out of here before mom gets worried." I say.

"Good point." Hayden says.

"How about we swim outta here since we're already in water." Trish suggests.

"That's a good idea but where do you see an outing?" Hayden asked.

"Hold that thought," I said. I went under the water and starting swimming I realized that a little down from the pool there's an outlet. I swam back and poked my head outta the water. "There's a little outlet underwater." I said.

"Okay." They both agreed. So we all went underwater and I lead the way, them two following behind me as we made our way out the cave.

"Great where do we go now?" Trish huffed.

Suddenly we see a boat and this bright light shines outta nowhere. "Water police!" We hear the oddly familiar voice say.

"Brandon and Zander quit screwing around!" Hayden yells, annoyed.

Brandon scoffs. "Be lucky we came out here to get you in the first place."

"Did mom send you guys out here?" I retort.

"Nope," Zander replies. "We came out here ourselves."

We question no longer and swim over to the boats getting in one by one.

"Ms. D is gonna freak." Trish mutters.

"I know," I say. "Her words from earlier keep haunting my brain." I shiver.

_Be back at a reasonable hour._

Yeah, we have some _serious_ explaining to do in the morning. I sigh and lay my head on Zander's shoulder and fall asleep not looking forward to the morning and my mothers 20 questions. Oh I know I'm in for it now.

* * *

**2nd Authors Note -** _By the way, next chapter they figure out their mermaids. And I'll try to update the next chapter ASAP!_


End file.
